Before and After Ouran
by ronnieangell
Summary: What if Hikaru and Kaoru had never met? Instead, Kaoru had grown up New Orleans with his mother and her small, but growing, fashion company. Hikaru's still back in Japan, but his father is always tending with business, leaving Hikaru by himself. Often enough that he's shut everyone and everything out. What will happen when the two meet for the first time?
1. Prologue

So this is the prologue to a story that my best friends, Brooke and Andrew are writing with me. Andrew wrote the top part, Brooke wrote the bottom. She originally got the idea for the story line from video on YouTube (Don't ask me I have no clue which one it is) and, well, this happened. XD This is also posted on DeviantArt for anyone who's also on there.

Kaoru lived with his mother, a famous fashion designer, in New Orleans. He loved to help out his mother in the shop so he met many different people and was very social. He was always very kind to all the customers and put others in front of himself. He and his mother then had to move to Japan at the beginning of Kaoru's first year of middle school. The reason being; Kaoru's mother had found and bought a shop there that was much bigger than the one in New Orleans. Ever since Kaoru was little he had always seen fuzzy images of someone who looked just like him, but he could never figure out who it was. Kaoru was never prepared for what would happen at his new school; Ouran Academy.

Hikaru lived with his father in Japan. His father was a big-time business man so he had to leave the house often to go to meetings. Poor little Hikaru having been left home alone so often had grown cold. He shut everyone and everything out. He only cared for himself and that was all that mattered. To him, there were two groups in the world: him, and the rest of the people in the universe. At Ouran Academy he didn't have any friends and was failing every one of his classes. His father's payment for his education was the only thing keeping him in. But even the stone-hearted Hikaru could never have been prepared for what would happen at Ouran.

Short prologue is short


	2. Chapter 1

Both Hikaru and Kaoru were popular with the ladies. Kaoru was nice to them and treated them fairly, unlike the latter teenager, who played tricks on them and tormented their hearts.

Kaoru had just finished his math work when the bell rang for lunch. "Alright." called his teacher. "Off you go. Don't forget to turn in the work sheet on the way out." Kaoru neatly put his things together and headed towards the front of the room, along with his classmates. He put his math sheet on the teacher's desk and politely waved at her before exiting the classroom. Then he quickly went to his locker and put his books away before grabbing his things for lunch and heading towards the designated area.

The fashion design company Kaoru's mother owned and ran wasn't as big as most of the other companies, whose owner's sons and daughters went to school here, but he was still somewhat rich. He liked to bring his own lunch all the same however. The cafeteria ladies back in New Orleans couldn't exactly cook (no offense to anyone who does live in New Orleans and is reading this!) so the food in his old school looked like slop most of the time, leading to the years of bagged lunches. Home cooked food always tasted best in his mind.

Kaoru sat down at a random table and began to unpack his lunch. He was alone at the moment; he'd only moved here recently and hadn't actually made any friends yet. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blonde-headed student come up to him. He appeared about a year older than him, a 2nd year of Junior High maybe. The boy set his tray down across from Kaoru and sat down.

"Hello! I'm Tamaki Suoh!" announced the boy, grinning. Kaoru smiled back.

"Hello. I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

"So I have this really cool idea for a club next year and I was wondering if you wanted to be in it with me and a few others." said Tamaki. A club? He barely knew the guy! Why would he ask to start a club with him? Still….it wouldn't be very nice to simply decline without thinking about it.

"Ummm sure, I guess. What is the club about?" Kaoru inquired.

"Oh! It's going to be a host club!"

"A host club?" This was starting to sound a bit interesting. 'I wonder what a host club is?' he thought to himself.

"Yeah!"

"It sounds….exciting. I'll join."

"Awesome! So far I have Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Honinozuka…." Tamaki began rambling off about the club. Kaoru sat there, listening quietly. Was the Japanese culture always like this?

(Me: Yes.  
Brooke: (same time) No.  
My friend Shauna: Get back to the story! I swear you guys have ADD…  
Me: Says the girl obsessed with stickers.  
Shauna: Hey!  
Brooke: Will you both shut up? I wanna know how it ends!  
Us: Sowwii)

Kaoru spent the rest of lunch with his new friend, talking about the club and other random things. He loved the idea of a host club and couldn't wait to put the idea together, once most of the members were all in high school of course. What he didn't realize however, was just how much his life would flip upside-down, zigzag, sideways, vertical, and anyway in-between, when the club would actually start 1 year later.

A/N: So this is my part of the book I'm writing with my friends and I must say; I feel pretty proud of it. And yes, the little part near the end where Brooke, one of my other friends and I interrupted, will probably happen various times throughout the story. Hopefully there's not too much of a difference between our 3 writing styles but you never know. Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
